


Violated

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, Drama, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-09-07
Updated: 2001-09-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 16:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11130420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Kowalski is in trouble and Fraser proves that love can conquer all.





	Violated

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Violated

## Violated

by maria jackson

Author's website: http://uk.geocities.com/mariajackson2001us/index.html

Disclaimer: The Characters belong to Alliance and not to me.

Author's Notes: Dedicated to me.

Story Notes: Warnings: This is a rape story. The story presented itself and I wrote it. Sometimes where there is pain. . . comfort usually follows not too far behind. 

* * *

Violated 

Ray parked his car across the street from his apartment. He couldn't find a parking space closer to his place and this was that one time when he needed to park closer. He pulled the key out of the ignition switch and opened the door slowly then carefully he stepped out. He wasn't even sure if he was going to be able to make it across the street. As soon as he stood up vertigo hit him, badly, so he grabbed hold the top of the car and waited for the dizziness to pass. Shaking his head, he cleared it some then proceeded to walk around the car, holding on to the car for support. Once he made his way around the car, he rested his butt against the side fender, moaned, then glanced at the building across the street before taking in a deep breath and then started across. It was close to midnight if he recalled the last time he looked at this watch and he couldn't even remember how long he had been unconscious. It might have been minutes or hours but at this moment that really didn't matter because that was not important. He did remember waking up and looking at his watch and it read ten-fifty so it had taken him forever to drive home. He made it halfway across the street when a wave of nausea hit him hard. Ray stooped over, grabbed hold of his knees and held on trying to ride this feeling hoping that it wouldn't last as long as the last one and hoping that he would not throw up. He hated to throw up especially now because every part of his body hurt. Ached. "Okay. Okay, I can do this." He straightened up slowly and again started across the street. "I made it to the sidewalk . . . now ta see if I can make it up these steps." Ray grabbed hold of the rail and looked up. Suddenly he felt dizzy again and down he went to his knees. That was about the time he heard his name being called but it sounded so far away, almost muzzled as if someone was talking with cotton balls in their mouth. Next thing he knew he was being lifted, someone grabbed him by the upper arm and was pulling him up. 

"Ray? Ray, what's wrong?" asked Fraser as he lifted his partner. 

Ray looked up at him and finally realized who it was. "Fraser? . . .I'm okay, I'm okay, but what is it that you are doing here at this hour?" His knees felt weak and wobbly. 

"Ray? I was taking a walk with Dief and. . . " Fraser pulled him up then wrapped an arm around his waist and held him. 

"It's okay, Frase just a little dizzy spell." Ray tried to stand up but the pain shot through his body and he moaned. This really worried the Mountie so he scooped him up into his arms and started up the stairs with him. 

"Hey! Whadda you think yer doing!" Ray protested weakly but he really didn't have much energy to fight the Mountie. 

Fraser opened the door and stepped into the long hallway of the apartment complex and as soon as he stepped into the lighted area he noticed blood on the detectives' jeans. He looked down and noticed that the blood seemed to originate around the crotch area then ran down the length of the pants. Fraser looked to his partner quickly. "Ray!" but the man was unconscious. 

* * *

Somewhere far away Ray could hear a beeping noise. It wasn't a loud beeping noise, just a steady hum but it was very annoying so Ray reached over thinking that maybe it was his alarm or even his cell phone. Instead he ended up dropping a tray of food sending the thing crashing to the floor. Fraser hurried over to his side.

"Ray?" 

Ray opened his eyes and stared at his partner. He then looked around him trying to determine where he was. 

"You're in a hospital, Ray . . . you were hurt and I . . . " 

"NO!" he jerked up quickly and a wave of dizziness hit him so hard that his body automatically fell back into the pillow. 

Fraser placed a hand to his chest to keep him down and said. "You have to stay in bed because you lost a lot of blood. If you try to get up, you're only going to pass out." 

The detective lay there, concentrating on his breathing which was very hard to do because his mind was clouded with a million thoughts. Opening his eyes, he looked over to the Mountie and asked. "Fraser. Did you have a chance to talk to the doctors?" 

The Mountie knew exactly what his partner wanted to know and he really didn't know what to say that wouldn't anger his partner. He took a few seconds to collect his thoughts then nodded and said. "He told me that you were raped." 

Ray heard those words and turned his face away quickly. Neither spoke now and Ray didn't really want to see him anymore. "Fraser, go home and leave me alone." 

"I can't do that Ray." 

"Well, I don't want you here. So please leave." 

Fraser thought about it for a second and then said. "You don't have to tell me anything and I'll just sit over here in the corner and not . . . " 

"NO! . . .Just leave me alone!" Ray snarled. 

The Mountie shook his head then said. "Ray? . .." 

"Leave!" 

Fraser hesitated a few seconds then nodded and said. "Very well but I'll be right outside the door should you need me." Fraser waited, hoped that his partner would ask him to stay but Ray said nothing. He turned, reached for his Stetson then headed out of the room. The Mountie stepped out, closed the door behind him then pressed his back to the wall to wait. Nurses went in and out all night as Fraser waited, leaning against the wall. An orderly offered the Mountie some coffee and a nurse brought him a chair so that he could sit. He would ask every nurse that came by if Ray was all right. They would all say the same thing that he was resting because of the Demerol injection he was given and that he was fine. Fraser would nod, smile and thank them. 

* * *

The time was seven forty-five in the morning when the doctor arrived and he glanced over to the sleeping Mountie seated outside the hospital room. He shook Fraser awake and asked. "Why are you sitting out here?"

Fraser was on his feet immediately, quickly adjusting his serge and said. "Did you talk to him already? How is he doing?" 

A nurse slipped by the two and made her way into the room. The doctor shook his head and said. "I haven't seen him yet but why are you out here?" 

Fraser cleared his throat then said. "He kicked me out of the room and told me to go home." 

"Oh. That is quite common when a rape occurs. Most victims would rather be left alone so that they can wallow in their misery." 

The Mountie brushed a thumbnail across his brow then said. "Well, I'm not about to let him wallow in misery, Sir. I want to help him, do what I can for him." 

The young doctor smiled, patted his shoulder and made his way into the room. 

Fraser hurried to the bathroom which was located down the hallway. He washed his face, rinsed his mouth then did the best that he could with his hair. Straightening out his uniform he noticed that he really needed a shave because the stubble was bad. He was only happy that today was his day off. Otherwise, he would have to call in requesting for leave. Fraser then hurried back to his post which was right outside Ray's door. 

The doctor finally stepped out and Fraser stepped up to him quickly. 

"Relax! Relax. He is going to be fine. Your detective friend lost a lot of blood but he is going to be fine. The stitches are holding well and in a week, we'll be able to remove them." 

'Stitches?" Fraser asked, not quite understanding. 

"Yes . . . we had to perform surgery on him when he arrived didn't anyone tell you that?" the doctor asked in surprise. 

"No. No one told me anything except that he was bleeding internally." 

"Well. Whoever raped him didn't just use his penis. They used some form of an instrument or sex toy and they didn't use any lubrication so that caused tears around and inside the area which made him bleed quite excessively. I think that whoever did this wanted him to bleed for a while before they released him which is why he lost so much blood. But, nonetheless he is going to be fine and . . . he really doesn't want to see you. He asked if I could tell you to go home." 

The Mountie stared at him then nodded and said. "Thank you kindly, for telling me all of this." 

"Are you going home?" the doctor studied the Mountie's face. 

"No. I want to talk to him and he can tell me to go home." 

"Just don't push him. He needs lots of rest." 

"Understood. . .Doctor?" 

"Stuart . . . Dr. Randy Stuart and you are Constable Benton Fraser." He patted Fraser's shoulder again, smiled and left. 

Fraser took in a few breaths then slid open the door and walked in. 

Ray looked over at him, saw Fraser enter and then looked away to the window. "I thought I told ya to go home." 

The Mountie made his way over to Ray's bed, clasped his hands behind his back and waited before saying. "You did tell me to go home but I wanted to see how you were doing this morning." 

"I'm doing great . . . getting ready for a picnic." Ray refused to look at him. 

"Ray. I was worried about you so please don't be upset that I brought you to the hospital. If I hadn't brought you someone else would have found you unconscious and you would still be here anyway." 

Ray now looked at him and growled. "What? Am I supposed ta thank you for bringing me here is that what yer waiting for?! Did it ever occur ta you that what happened ta me might get out and about what it would do to me?! I didn't want anyone to know about this so do you think you were doing me a favor by bringing me here!" 

The Mountie allowed him to vent his frustration and anger. He knew Ray and he knew that he had to let the man let out steam before they could continue to the next step. All he had to do was to be quiet when he was supposed to be quiet and ask questions when the time was right. "Ray? . . .I brought you to the hospital because you were still bleeding. If there was a way to have cared for you at home I would have done so but I am not equipped to take care of the injuries you received." 

"Injuries? . ..No one can take care of the injuries I received Fraser!" Ray barked. "Not this hospital, not you and surely as hell not me!" Ray looked away now because tears were welling up in his eyes. The one thing he didn't want to do was to cry in front of the Mountie because being raped was the lowest but crying would only make him seem weak and he wasn't about to display any form of weakness. 

Fraser had seen the tears and the only thing those tears did was to make him hurt even more for his partner. He wanted to help, wanted Ray to trust him like he did with everything else. "U-Understood." 

Ray whirled around and snapped at him. "You understand? What about this do you understand! I was raped Fraser! How can you understand being raped?! Have you ever been raped before?!" 

Fraser watched him then shook his head and said. "No, I haven't been raped before, Ray . . . But . . . I do understand that I can't help you where the injuries are concerned. I don't want to upset you and that is not the reason that I am here. I would like to stay and keep you company, if anything else. I won't say anything if you don't want me to and I'll just sit quietly on that chair by the corner." 

The detective stared at his partner and knew that Fraser was not about to leave because the Mountie was just too damn stubborn and determine to be by his side no matter what. Ray turned away and pulled the covers up, tugging them under his neck then muttered. "Do whatever you want." 

Fraser nodded then went to sit in the chair by the corner to wait. One of the nurses stopped by for a blood test. Ray stuck out his arm but didn't even bother looking up. Fraser watched the young man do his job then the orderly was gone. 

Ray couldn't stand the silence any longer so he turned and asked. "How much do you know about this?" 

Fraser leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and said. "The doctor told me about the injuries, the surgery and about some instruments or sex toys having caused your injuries." 

Ray chuckled and then he laughed and muttered. "Sex toys?" He sat up carefully and looked over at Fraser and said. "I was raped, and Fraser . . . He knew exactly what he was doing because this was well planned." 

Fraser nodded but didn't push it. The only thing he did ask was. "He?" 

The detective lay back down and stared at the ceiling. He was quiet for a couple of minutes then he said. "Two years ago I started dating someone by the name of . . . of . . . " he turned and looked at Fraser and then said. "Corey Packard is his name." Ray now looked away and continued. "He's an intern, well, he was an intern at the time and I met him while working my last job just before I came to the 27th. That means that I was divorced at the time. Someone had been murdered and it was my case so I ended up at the hospital trying to get information from the woman's doctor to see exactly what had happened to her. This cute orderly walked in and the doctor ordered him to fill me in. I had met him a couple of times before because he worked for the Doctor Stell was seeing. He was a very good looking kid, Fraser and so, he invited me to have coffee with him so we could discuss the case. Turns out Corey and I had a lot in common so then he invited me over to his place to watch football that night. We had a great time and . . . and then he asked me ta spend the night with him . . . And I did. He was the first man I had ever had sex with." Ray now looked over to his partner, waiting for a remark or comment but the Mounties expression had not changed at all. 

Fraser asked. "So how does this fit into what happens to you?" 

The detective then turned away and continued. "I was getting to that part. When I was offered the job at the 27th I told him that we could no longer see each other because, well, since I was going undercover it wouldn't be wise for us to continue. He was really torn about this and well, so was I but I promised ta call him whenever I could." 

"Did you call him?" 

"Yes." 

"Recently?" 

"Fact is I called him like once a month. We never got together since we broke up because of my being undercover but we talked a lot. In fact I talked to him three days before this happened." 

"I still don't see the connection Ray?" Fraser asked. 

Ray watched him. He couldn't make out Fraser's impression on what he had just told him. The Mountie was business as usual as if Ray was talking about the next case. Ray cleared his throat and continued. "Well, Corey called and again we talked, joked, reminisced and again he asked if we could meet somewhere at a hotel out of town and I told him that I couldn't. He then said he had to leave because he was on his way to work since he worked graveyard and said he'd get back to me and we said our good-byes. The next day someone called me saying that he knew about Corey and me and he wanted cash. I told him what he could do with it. So that was that, so I thought and didn't worry about it. Then Corey called me, which was unusual because he never calls me. I always call him since I am undercover but I gave him my cell number in case there was ever an emergency and he needed to reach me. He sounded frantic on the phone because someone had called him and threatened him so I told him what to do." 

"What did you tell him to do?" 

"Well . . . I told him to call my ex Lieutenant and I told him what to say and then I called my ex partner and asked him for a favor." 

"Ex-partner?" 

"Yes. He owed me big time so I asked him to keep an eye on Corey, you know, watch his back and find out what was happening to him. He said he would do it and he did. Okay, so I receive another call and this time the guy was really upset because I had the cops out looking for his ass. So after I dropped ya off at the Consulate I headed home only I never made it home. I was parked at a red light waiting for it to change when out of nowhere this creep sticks a gun in my face, and then hijacks the car with me in it. He forced me into the passenger seat then knocked me out with his gun. Next thing I knew I woke up in an abandon house and later on that night he raped me not once but repeatedly. I managed to escape when he left to get himself something ta eat." 

"Did you get a good look at him, Ray? Would you be able to pick him out in a line-up?" 

"Are you crazy?! You want me to have him arrested for raping me!" Ray growled. 

"You can't just let him walk the streets." Fraser spoke softly not wanting to aggravate matters. 

"I can and I will let him go, Fraser." Ray grunted. 

'Ray." 

"No." 

"Ray?" 

"Fraser no one has to know. Someone else can pick him up for something else but not for raping me because I'm not gonna break down and cry about this! He fucked me and it's over and that' s life, end of story." Ray snarled. 

"Ray. What if this happens to Corey?" Fraser asked. 

Ray stared at him now, he stared hard at his partner then turned away and said nothing. 

"Ray?" 

Ray turned to him and said. "I know the man who raped me Fraser, but I'm not reporting what happened to me. I am not reporting this because I can live with it!" 

The Mountie watched him and then nodded. 

Ray then said. "Fraser, please go home and get some rest cause you look a mess! Come back in the morning when I'll be able ta deal with this much better. I'm really tired now so please leave." 

The Canadian nodded then stood up and said. "Ray . . . can I . . . will, you be . . . , is there anything that I can get for you?" 

"No." 

"We'll talk tomorrow Ray." Ray said nothing else so Fraser left. 

Ray stared at the door after the Mountie left then punched his pillow before breaking out into tears. "I didn't want for you to know any of this Fraser! Now yer not gonna trust me or forgive me for not telling you any of this! Why did it hafta be you that found me dammit?!" 

* * *

Fraser walked but not home. Instead he had made his way to the park and sat on a bench close to the lake and stared. He had been here two hours now trying to piece together everything that Ray had told him and it still hurt deep down inside that he had no idea, none, that his partner had eyes for someone, and, not just anyone but a man. Ray had eyes for a man and that man wasn't even him. When Ray mentioned that he was involved with some guy by the name of Corey, the words sliced straight through his heart, piercing him deeply. And to make matters worse Ray had been raped so where did he stand now? Fraser was hurting and he knew that all of this was going to affect their relationship from here on because Ray was withdrawing from him as it was already. He hadn't even wanted Fraser in the room with him and had even told the Mountie to leave several times. Fraser took in a deep breath then got up and started walking.

* * *

It was late in the evening when Fraser made it back to the Consulate. The first thing he did was to shed his uniform and now he stood under the warm water showering, trying to rid himself of the past two days. He heard a tapping on the bathroom door and he frowned. He knew full well that he was supposed to be alone in the Consulate. Fraser reached for a towel and wrapped it around his waist. He opened the door and caught a blushing-red Thatcher looking at him.

"Oh dear!" She looked away quickly. 

Fraser pulled the towel tighter around his waist and cleared his throat then asked. "D-Did you forget something?" 

Thatcher averted her eyes from the towel then turned around and muttered. "I-I . . . I didn't think that you were here! I was looking for Turnbull. Do you know where he is?" 

"Well as a matter of fact yes, he is at his apartment because I told him to leave and I would take over his duties." 

"Oh? No one informed me of this . . . C-Constable Fraser? W-Would you care to um . . . join, me for the . . . opera tonight because it seems that my . . . escort . . . came down with a virus and . . . well, . . . I was going to ask Turnbull but . . . " 

"I would love to but . . . I can't, Sir . . . I promised . . . Ray that I would . . . " 

"Are you referring to Detective Vecchio?" she asked somewhat upset. 

"Yes." 

"I see, well . . . if you have a prior commitment then I will go ask Constable Turnbull so don't worry about it Fraser." 

"Thank you kindly, Sir." Fraser tugged at the towel. 

She grunted then stormed away. 

The Mountie shut the door then continued dressing. He told himself that it was true that he had made a promise to Ray, well, really to the Ray in his thoughts that he would make himself available to him no matter what. Once he zipped his jeans and tucked in his red flannel shirt he hurried to put his boots on. Looking at himself in the mirror he wondered if Ray would be interested in someone like him. He wondered if Ray had ever thought about him sexually. He saw his father's image in the mirror and turned to see his father watching him. "Dad?" 

"What is bothering you, Son? I can tell when something is bothering you because of that furrow between your eyes." 

"I-It's . . . something happened to Ray the other night and . . . and, I don't know how to handle this." 

Bob Fraser looked at him and said nothing. He then shook his head and said. "The yank will be fine son because the Doctor will . . . " 

"No. . . . the doctor's can repair the damage done outside and maybe even inside but they cannot repair the damage done to his heart, to his spirit!" Fraser turned away feeling hurt. 

"You underestimate the yank, son . . . you do realize that he is seeing someone, don't you?" 

"Yes!" snapped Fraser as he looked down to the floor. 

"I'm only trying to make you aware that . . . " 

"What?!" Fraser whirled around and snapped at him. "That he has a lover already so that I should have escorted Inspector Thatcher to the opera? That would make you happy wouldn't it? This way you would have the grand kids you have always wanted!" 

The elder Fraser stared at his son then shook his head and said. "No. That is not what I want, Son. All that I want is for you to be happy and you know that the yank is going to need you." 

"Dad? I'm sorry that I was so curt. I shouldn't be taking this out on you." 

"It's quite all right Son because I' m sure seeing your partner this way is. . . . Is . . . this reminds me of the time old man Tucker once tried to run off with . . . no. . That story is too depressing. Will you be all right, son?" the man asked. 

Fraser shook his head and said. "I don't know if I'll be all right, dad." 

* * *

The Mountie hurried to the hospital. He made his way into Ray's room and now sat in the corner quietly as the man slept. Ray stirred then turned around and saw Fraser watching him.

"You wanna tell me just how long you have been sitting there watching me?" he asked the Mountie. 

"I haven't been here too long maybe an hour or so." 

"An hour! Jesus Fraser, don't you have anything else better ta do then ta . ." 

"Sit here and see if my partner is going to be all right? No. Nothing is more important at the time, Ray." 

Ray watched him then said. "I called Welsh and lied. Told him I had an appendectomy but its okay cause the doctor covered up for me. That gives me enough time to get myself straightened out again then I'll be good as new and out of this place." 

The Mountie nodded then asked. "How is Corey doing?" 

"How did you know that I called him?" Ray sounded upset. 

"I think that I know you well enough that you would want to protect your friends, Ray." 

"Lover, is what you meant to say. Fraser? . ..Just how angry are you with me?" asked his friend. 

"Angry? . . .Somewhat." 

"Why? . ..Because I didn't tell you that I was gay?" Ray asked. 

"Well, yes that is part of it." Fraser sat back. 

Ray now sat up and he was curious as to what his partner had to say. "And? Why else makes you upset about this?" 

"You could have confided in me, and Ray . . . You could have told me that you were seeing someone." 

"Oh?" Ray stirred then winched when he felt pain. He then said. "Would that have made a difference between us?" 

"Yes." 

"How?" 

"That's not important now, so answer my question. How is Corey doing?" 

"If I answer yer question will you answer mine?" Ray wanted to know how his telling Fraser about Corey sooner would have affected their partnership. 

"If you want an answer then I will give you an answer." 

"Okay . . . Corey was extremely upset when I called him last night. He already knew that I was in the hospital because his friend, who works x-rays downstairs called him and . . . " 

The door swung open and Fraser saw an orderly rush in. 

"Ray? . .. Oh God Ray, I came as fast as I could because they wouldn't give me time off since we were so swamped last . . . Oh! . . .I'm sorry, but I didn't know you had company." The young brunette stops suddenly in his tracks halfway to Ray's bed. 

Fraser was up already and said. "It's quite all right Ray and I were just talking." 

The brunette hurried over to Ray's bedside and said. "My god Ray but how could this happen! Are you going to be all right? Have they caught the bastard!" 

The Mountie watched as the young Brunette reached down and took hold of Ray's hand, holding it tightly, kissing it once. Fraser turned to leave but Ray called out to him. "Fraser, don't go. I want you to meet Corey." 

The Mountie wasn't sure that he wanted to meet this handsome young man by the name of Corey. He felt an instant dislike for the young man knowing full well that he was jealous. Fraser smiled and extended a hand to him. "Hello. I am Constable Benton Fraser of the RCMP and I am working in liaison with the Chicago police department. It is so nice to meet you, Corey Packard." 

Those ocean blues stared at him then smiled, and he shook Fraser's hand. "It is nice to meet you too, Constable Fraser. Ray has told me so much about you." 

That struck a nerve in the Mountie as he looked at Ray then back at Corey and said. "How nice but he has never mentioned you to me until most recently." 

Ray heard the underlying sarcasm in his partner's remark and frowned. He was beginning to realize just how much this was going to affect their partnership. He looked over to Fraser and said. "Please stay so we can discuss this." 

The Mountie looked at Corey then back at Ray and said. "I'd rather not discuss anything right now." Then turned and left. 

Ray was shocked because Fraser had never walked out on him before. He turned to Corey and said. "Corey . . . Do you mind going after him and make him come back in here, please? I really need ta talk to him . . . It's important because he doesn't know all the facts!" 

"Oh . . . you didn't tell him about me now, did you? It's no wonder that the man is jealous. Is he your new lover? The man's really cute . . . I'll go and get him for you, Ray." Corey then stepped out after the Mountie. He didn't have to go too far because Fraser was sitting in the lobby staring out the window. "Fraser?" 

The Mountie turned and stood up. "Is everything all right?" 

"Yes. Ray is fine but he wants to talk to you." 

"No. You go ahead and spend time with him and we'll talk later." 

"Look . . . I have no idea why Ray didn't tell you about me but I'm sure he had his reasons. I didn't come here to start anything between the two of you, Fraser." 

Fraser stared at him and didn't reply. 

"I'm sure Ray told you that it's been over between us for . . . " 

"Please . . . I don't want to know. He still has feelings for you and . . . " 

"No. I mean, yes he does care about me but he knows that I'm involved with someone else. I have been for over a year now and he knows this." 

"But, Ray told me he calls you at least once a month and you invite him to join you in rendezvous." Fraser stared into those soft blues. 

Corey chuckled and nodded. "Well, yeah but it's just a joke, we are only joking. Ray means a lot to me so don't get me wrong because I care what happens to him but I am involved with someone else . . . actually engaged is more the word and Ray, well Ray and I are friends." 

"But the two of you had an affair." Fraser said. 

"Well, yes we did but that was . . ." 

Just then both turned when they heard then saw Ray standing right outside the doorway. "Hey! . . You two coming in or what?" 

Corey hurried over and Fraser followed. "Ray! Dammit! . . . Get back into bed!" the orderly side of Corey kicked in and quickly hustled the detective back to the bed. "Will you get that body in there and keep it in there!?" 

"I'm going. I'm going!" Ray stepped away then turned to look at the Mountie. "Fraser? . ..I wanna talk to you . . . Please." 

The Mountie nodded then all three stepped back into the room. 

Fraser watched as Corey tucked Ray back into the bed and Ray wasn't too obedient about it, fighting him away. "Darn Corey now your acting like my mother! Corey, don't do that okay? I can tuck myself in! I'm a grown man!" 

"Fine! Fine do it your way! It always has to be your way! . . .I can tell that you are doing just fine Ray so I shouldn't even have worried about you at all! Brad told me that you would be fine and I should have listened to him instead!" He stepped back and away from the bed and then he asked. "Ray? . . .Are you going to be all right?" 

The detective nodded and said. "I'm gonna be great so don't worry about me and tell Brad to mind his own business. I just want ya to be careful okay?" 

"I will be . . . Look. I have to go for now but call me if anything comes up, okay? I'm working double shift and I need to get across town so Ray, please be careful." 

"Yeh . . . and, you just take care of you, Corey." 

The young brunette blinked at him, then reached in and pressed his lips to Ray's. He then whispered, "He's very handsome Ray, a real stud muffin and I'm jealous!" 

Ray smiled. He then waved at Fraser and left. 

Ray now turned to his friend and said. "We need ta talk." 

Fraser nodded. "Yes we do need to talk." 

Ray nodded then said. "Pull up a chair so I don't have to yell across the room." 

The Mountie did as he was told then sat down. He then asked. "Ray? I would like to know just how long this affair of yours lasted?" 

"Why? Are you jealous?" Ray asked. 

"Yes, I am jealous, very much so." Fraser nodded. 

"Oh? . . I had no idea." Ray was surprised. 

"Well, you never asked me." The Mountie said. 

"Well . . . because I never suspected that someone like you would . . . would be interested." Ray added. 

"What do you mean by someone like me? What exactly are you referring to?" Fraser asked. 

"I meant someone like you that is so moral and so chaste." Ray said. 

"I see, so you consider me moral and chaste. Did you ever stop to think that maybe I was a man first underneath all this morality?" asked the Mountie sounding a bit upset. 

Ray thought about this for a minute then shook his head. "I never pictured you anything but, Fraser. So, what are you getting at? Do you like me?" 

"Do I like you? . . .Quite frankly I am very much attracted to you." 

Ray was stunned. He stared at his partner then looked away and said. "Well, don't like me too much because I was damaged goods then and now I'm pathetic." 

"Why do you say that, Ray?" 

Ray looked over at him and growled. "Look. I was married once, slept with Corey a few times and some other guy by the name of Neil and then someone decided to take a tequila bottle to my ass so what you tell me what you think I mean! I'm damaged goods and I don't want you to like me is what I mean!" 

The Mountie stared at him and said nothing. Ray glared at him and waited. Fraser then said. "Well, it's too late for you to tell me this because regardless of what you have done or in spite of what has happened to you I'm still very attracted to you. I still want you." 

"You want me!? Why?" Ray was angry now. 

"Because I feel that you and I have a good relationship and because I want you to give me a chance. Because I am very attracted to . . . " 

"Stop! Stop it, Fraser because I can't deal with this right now! This is way too much for me to handle and I can't have you liking me especially now! I'm dirty and I'm damaged and I'm no good at this or relationships! I dumped Corey because I was scared! I was scared of being hurt again, him being so young and attractive and now you . . . Yer so beautiful and . . . with someone like you I would be having to compete for your affection with every woman that comes along and something like that would drive me crazy! No, Fraser, I don't wanna be hurt anymore so save your affections for someone else but not for me!" 

"Ray." 

"No. . . . Not for me so take it elsewhere." 

"Ray, your not even going to listen to me and allow me any say in this matter?" The Mountie was frustrated. 

Ray stared at him then nodded and grunted. "Go ahead and tell me what you wanna say." 

Fraser cleared his throat and said. "I don't see anything wrong with you and I don't consider you to be damaged in any way . . . I care about you and I have for quite a while now. Could you at least give me a chance to prove that we can have a good intimate relationship between us? Could you please give us a try?" 

"No." 

"Why?!" Asked Fraser frustrated by his partner. 

"Because I just can't." 

The Mountie shot off his seat and stared at his partner. He grabbed his Stetson, plopped it on his head and stormed away. 

"Fraser!" 

But he was gone. 

* * *

Fraser stormed down the hallway and around the corner crashing into Dr. Stuart, Ray's doctor sending him bouncing off to the side. "Oh!" Fraser caught him before the young doctor could topple to the floor.

"Whoa! Are you okay? What's the matter now?" the doctor could see that the Mountie was very upset. 

"Pardon me for bumping into you but I wasn't watching where I was going. I have to leave." Fraser turned but the Doctor grabbed hold of his arm and stopped him. "Please. Follow me into this room so that we can talk privately." The Mountie hesitated but the Doctor insisted so both men stepped into the empty room. Dr. Stuart closed the door behind them and turned to face the Mountie who was watching him. 

"Okay . . . What did he tell you now?" The doctor asked. 

"I just cannot understand him! I don't know why he's being so stubborn!" Fraser growled then removed his hat and turned away. 

"Is Ray your lover?" 

"Pardon?" 

"Ray? Is he your lover is this why you are so upset with him? You can tell me, and I won't tell anyone." 

"No . . . Ray is not my lover . . . I just told him that I was attracted to him and I wanted to start a relationship with him and he flat out refused me." 

"Oh . . . Did he tell you why?" 

"Yes . I think he said it is because of my looks which is so absurd!" Fraser stared at him. 

"Oh . . . I can understand that he is feeling insecure. You have to understand that he just went through a traumatic experience Constable Fraser. He is not feeling good about himself at all so he vents his anger to the one closest to him . . . the one closest to his heart and in this case that one is you." 

"Why would think that?" Fraser asked. 

"Well, if you remember that old clich, 'that we always hurt the ones we love' and in this case it happens to be you." 

"B-but why would Ray, want to hurt me? I am only trying to help him!" 

"Because the man is suffering mixed emotions about being raped and then you expressing your love for him at this time only confuses him even more. He would have been better able to handle and cope with this had the man been shot or if he had been beaten but this is rape. . .Somebody violated him Constable and if you care about him like you say that you do . . . then be patient." 

Fraser stared at him and then after a few seconds he nodded. 

The doctor smiled, patted him on the arm and walked off saying. "If I were you, I'd go back to the room and talk to him. I'm going to check him now so stick around because he just might be leaving today." And the doctor was off. 

"Son? . .The doctor is right." 

Fraser turned to see that his father had just joined him. 

"Do you really think so?" 

"Yes . . . give the yank a chance to recuperate and stand by him like you always have, son. Just don't push him . . . the yank doesn't like being pushed or rushed and you know that." 

"Thank you, kindly." 

"We'll talk later, son." And he was gone too. 

Fraser stepped out of the room then went to sit in the lobby. He was there barely five minutes when the Doctor came over to him. 

"Is he going to be all right?" 

"He is doing terrifically and is ready to go home. I am proud of him and I am amazed at how quickly he is recovering. Well . . . I'm heading downstairs because I . . . Oh . . . and by the way . . . he did say that if I should happen to run into the Mountie with the dark brown hair and wearing a Stetson could I do him the favor of telling the Mountie that he would like to talk to him." The doctor smiled. 

"He asked for me?" 

"Yes." 

"Thank you kindly, Dr. Stuart." 

"I didn't do anything Fraser. Go on and talk to him." The doctor left. 

Fraser, comb his fingers through his hair, adjusted his Stetson then headed over to Ray's room. 

Ray was looking out the window when Fraser walked in. The detective heard the door slide open so he pushed out his arm thinking it was the 'blood' man as he called the orderly who came for blood samples. 

"Ray?" 

He turned around fast when he heard Fraser's voice. "Oh! I thought you were someone else." 

The Mountie pulled off his Stetson and set it down on the table close to Ray's bed. He then sat on the bed close to the man. 

The detective stared at him feeling a little apprehensive now wondering what was going through his partner's head. He was afraid that Fraser hated him now. 

"Ray. The doctor said that you could go home today. Would you like for me to drive you home?" 

"Yeh . . . I would like for you to drive me home. The doc said it was okay for me ta go home just as long as I didn't overexert myself or try ta run the marathon . . . Fraser? . . .I wanna apologize about the stuff that I said earlier and I don't want you ta hate me . . . It's just that this is too early for me ta . . . " 

"No. No, need to apologize, Ray, and I could never hate you so don't even think that!. . . I can understand that you are not ready to make any kind of decisions just yet and I shouldn't have pushed you." 

Ray smiled then nodded. "It's okay . . . So. . . . Do you think you could drive on over ta my place and pick some . . . " 

"No need to because I stopped by your apartment when I left and packed a bag for you . . . It's over in the closet and . . . Here, let me go and get it for you . . . Here. You go ahead and get dressed and I'll be in the hallway should you . . ." 

"Nah. It's okay just have a seat and lemme get dressed. I won't be long and thanks for thinking about everything. I should've known that you would think ta bring me clothes." 

The Mountie smiled nodded then stepped over to the chair to wait for him. 

Ray grabbed the bag and looked through it. He pulled out a pair of boxers and jeans. He slipped the boxers on first then shed the nightshirt then slipped on the jeans. Next he pulled on the T-shirt then sat on the bed to put his socks and boots on only he realized that he really couldn't stretch without hurting himself. He glanced up at Fraser and the man hurried over. "Here. Let me get that for you." Ray didn't argue and just allowed Fraser to put the socks on him and then the boots. He winched twice and the Mountie apologized twice. "Thanks." Smiled Ray. 

Fraser smiled also, relieved that he could at least help him in some way. It was worth the beautiful smile that he received for his help. 

"Okay . . . now that we got all that . . . let's get going." Fraser followed Ray on out. 

* * *

Ray held the door open and allowed Fraser into the apartment. The Mountie made his way over to the couch and Ray to the kitchen offering him a drink.

"Water would be fine." 

"Okay, just lemme make some coffee for me and . . . could you get the phone?" 

"Yes . . . Of course I'll get the phone, Ray." Fraser answered the ringing phone. "Hello? You have reached the Vecchio residence." 

"Fraser? . . .Is Ray home already?" asked Corey. 

Fraser felt his heart flip when he heard the young man's voice. He then said. "Yes. We just arrived not two minutes ago." 

"Could I talk to him, please?" 

"Ray? . . .Ray, it's for you." 

Ray handed him the glass of water and answered the phone. "Hello? . ..Oh Corey, yes we just got here . . . I'm fine, . . . Yes . . . No. . . . No, I don't need for you to spend the night here I'll be perfectly . . . no. . NO! Yes . . . okay, bye." 

Ray turned to look at the Mountie who was watching him. "Corey feels that I needed overnight mothering and I told him that I didn't." 

"I see, well, that was awfully nice of him to suggest." 

Ray could see jealousy behind those eyes so he said. "Come on and let's sit down so we can talk. Take yer jacket off Fraser and relax a little." 

The Mountie removed his jacket then sat by his partner. Now things were a little awkward. 

Ray then asked. "Do you think that you could spend the night? You can take my bed and I'll sleep here on the couch." 

"Yes . . . but I insist that you take the bed Ray. I will be comfortable on the couch." 

"No. We'll both take the bed." 

"If you insist. Ray? We really need to discuss the man that raped you and what you intend to do about it?" 

Ray was quiet for a moment then he said. "Okay, hear me out before you say anything . . . You have ta try ta understand that I cannot have him arrested for raping me because if I do then my name will be plastered all over the newspapers and I'll be on the ten o'clock news! I'll also be the laughing stock of the city when people get hold of this! Fraser, please don't force me ta air out my dirty . . .Look. . . I'd prefer to keep this quiet and I especially don't want my mom or even Stell to find out . . . and don't you think this could jeopardize not only Vecchio's reputation but his undercover work if word got out?" 

"But, Ray . . . " 

"Fraser, I don't wanna go to court and point a finger at my assailant only to have some hotshot lawyer get him off on some technicality! You know what that pervert would get? He would get something like a two-year probated sentence and what will I get? . .My whole life will be ruined and I'll never be able ta look anyone in the face for as long as I live because I'll think that they're all laughing at me for being a fucking idiot! . ... Do you know what that'll do to me? Have you really thought about this?! If you really cared about me then you should think about it!" 

The Mountie stared at him taking in everything that his partner was telling him. He then nodded. "I understand but something still has to be done to put this man away Ray. He has no right to walk the streets with what he did to you . . . Will you at least think about what we can do to have him put away?" 

Ray drank his coffee then nodded. "Yes . . . I will give it some thought. Now come on and let's get ready for bed." 

The phone rang again and Ray answered it. "Hello? . . .Benton? . . .yes, he's here with me . . . Hold on a minute . . . here, it's for you, 'Benton' and she sounds like yer boss." 

Fraser took hold of the telephone. "Constable Fraser speaking . . . Yes? . . .I see and this concert is tomorrow night?" 

Ray's ears perked up fast and he glanced up at Fraser. 

The Mountie noticed anger flicker in Ray's eyes as he watched him then he hesitated a bit because he knew his superior was going to be upset with him. "Sir? I would have to beg off because there is a case that . . . yes . . . yes it does have to do with Ray and . . . yes, I'm aware that I was wearing nothing but a towel when we were in the bathroom but I . . . Yes, I was wearing nothing underneath but . . . " 

Ray was stunned and asked. "You were naked? She was in the shower with you and you were naked?" 

Fraser nodded then shook his head and gasped when Ray grabbed the phone from his hand and said. "He's busy right now because I was just released from the hospital and he is attending to my needs . . . What? . . .here, she says that she's not finished with you." Ray handed him the phone. "Fraser? You were naked under the towel?" he asked jealously. 

"Yes . . . No, Inspector I didn't mean yes to you I was . . . " 

"And, she was in the bathroom, in the shower with you?" Ray asked now more upset then ever. 

"Well . . . yes, but . . . No Inspector I was talking to . . . " 

Ray jumped off the couch, yelped then hurried away. "Ray? . .Ray? . . .Ray! . . .Ray!" 

"What!" Ray whirled on his heels and glared at him. 

Fraser noticed that he was upset but the Inspector was still talking to him. "No Sir I . . ." 

Ray hurried back, standing over him and asked. "Are you sleeping with her?" 

Fraser covered the mouth piece. "What?!" 

"Are you sleeping with her?! Did you sleep with her?!" Ray growled. 

Now he covered both sides of the phone and shook his head. "No!" 

"Then what does she want? Does she want you to sleep with her? Do you wanna sleep with her?" Ray waited. 

Fraser was back on the line agreeing and saying "yes" to her but kept his eyes fixed on Ray and shook his head. "Ray, hold on please . . . Inspector, I'm very sorry to have to refuse because I do have to attend to Ray since he was just released from the hospital and the doctor . . . " 

Ray waited starting to get extremely impatient wanting to snatch the phone from Fraser's hands. Then he lost it when he heard Fraser say. "Meet you tomorrow night at the . . ." Now Ray stormed off. 

"Ray!" 

Fraser was on the phone a few minutes more then he was knocking on Ray's bedroom door. "Ray? . . .can we talk?" 

"No. . . . Just sleep on the couch." 

The Mountie waited and then said. "There is nothing going on between Inspector Thatcher and me Ray. She merely requested that I . . . " 

"Fraser, don't take me for a fool. I saw you kissing her that one time on the. .Oh, never mind. Just go to sleep Fraser because I don't feel too good!" he growled. 

The Mountie stayed outside the door then he said. "I would like it very much if I could sleep on the bed next to you." At first he heard nothing on the other side then he heard the latch being released from inside and the door was opened. Blues stared into grays and then Ray said. "Why do you wanna sleep on the bed with me?" 

"Well . . . because I have fantasized about being in a bed with you." 

"Just like the fantasy's of being naked in the bathroom with Thatcher!" he growled. 

"No. . . . I was not in the bathroom with her. I was taking a shower when she knocked and I wrapped a towel around my waist but that was not for her enjoyment, Ray. I was showering to go and see you." 

When Fraser said that he was showering to see him, Ray wanted to smile but fought it. Instead he asked. "What was under the towel?" 

"I was naked." Fraser answered promptly and then he smiled. 

That smile alone did it for Ray. He couldn't believe that in spite of the pain up his rear his cock was filling up and really fast. The Mountie was seducing him and he just couldn't believe this was happening to him. After all the hell he had been through the last couple of days Fraser still wanted him no matter how 'dirty' he was. Ray fought the smile and asked. "Naked?" 

"Yes . . . I was also dripping water on the floor because my body was still wet from having just stepped out from under the spray of water and I was naked." 

"When you saw the Ice Queen did you . . . did, . . . did it do something for you?" 

"Yes. It made me want to . . . " 

Ray frowned and his face dropped. 

But, Fraser finished what he intended to say. "It made me want to shut the door because I wasn't through showering and I wanted to go and see you." 

Now Ray smiled and then he broke out laughing. 

Fraser relaxed now and then was startled when Ray took him by the hand and guided him to the bed. Ray then stepped around to the other side of the bed and said. "You can take that side cause this side is closer ta the bathroom just in case I . . . I hafta make a run for it." 

"Thank you kindly." 

"Oh, and please . . . don't get naked . . . I couldn't stand it if you got naked so don't." 

"I won't do that." Fraser removed his boots, suspenders and the T-shirt. Both men then made their way under the covers and Ray turned off the light. The room was dark now but both stared up at the ceiling. Fraser realized that he had a full-blown erection and he knew that Ray was just as hard because he had seen the tent forming up in front of his partners pants when they talked about his being naked. Fraser then asked. "Would you care to talk about what happened to you?" 

"Yes." 

"Then tell me." Asked Fraser. 

"Okay. I want you to know everything so that you can determine if you still would want someone like me. Collin Woods is the name of the guy who raped me. The man's an ex-Marine and he had it in for me for busting his daughter after I caught her smuggling cocaine across state line. I ran into him several times, after the bust, sometimes at bars or when I was doing a bust but the man always kept his distance. One night he caught me leaving the hotel where I had just spent the night with Corey. I know he had ta be tailing me because we were two hundred miles from home and all of sudden he was there leaning on my car waiting for me. We exchanged words then he left. That night I dropped you off at the Consulate then I headed to the pharmacy to buy some razors when out of nowhere he pops up and pushes a gun to my face and tells me that he is driving. This took place around eight o'clock . . . Well he knocked me out and when I came to he had handcuffed my wrists and ankles and I wasn't wearing clothes from my waist down. I immediately knew this was going to be really bad. He then tells me what he intends to do to me and he really scared me. Next thing I knew I was on my knees with my ass up in the air and he went into me . . . several times . . . I lost count after he . . . he . . . He did tell me that he wasn't going to let me die and this was just a warning. He said that he knew I wouldn't report being raped anyway because I was a cop. Guess he knew me very well, Frase. . .He also said that the next time I fucked with him he would go after Corey with the same bottle he used on me and I'm not about to let that happen, Fraser. . .I'm not gonna let him hurt Corey." 

"What do you intend to do?" 

"I don't know yet but he's not gonna walk away scot free that much I can tell you." 

"Ray? . . .Are you in love with Corey?" 

"Am I in love with Corey? . . .I was in love with Corey but we're good friends now. I do have feelings for him, Fraser, strong feelings but I'm not in love with Corey anymore besides he met someone and they're engaged and he's happy." 

"Are you happy for him?" 

"Yes . . . I am very happy that he found someone." 

Fraser didn't push it. He didn't bring up his feelings for Ray because at the moment he was where he wanted to be which was in bed with Ray. 

Ray turned when he heard the Mountie snoring softly. He smiled after he realized the man had fallen asleep. He knew Fraser had been up several nights worried about him and that made him feel loved. Reaching a hand over to Fraser he caressed the man's cheek then ran his fingers through the soft brown hair. Fraser moaned then turned around and again snored softly. 

* * *

Ray woke up when he smelled the coffee. He sat up at first startled because he heard noises in the kitchen then he spotted the red flannel hanging on the door and remembered that Fraser had spent the night. He stretched, got up winching in pain then hurried to the shower. After he finished, he made his way to the kitchen where Fraser was making some toast. "Oh . . . Good morning Ray, I thought that you might enjoy some breakfast." He handed Ray a cup of hot, steaming coffee.

"Ow! . .That's hot Fraser! That's not coffee!" 

The Mountie took the cup from him so that he wouldn't drop it. "Careful . . . Have a seat and let me cook some eggs for you." 

"No. . . . I only have coffee for breakfast. Cook for yourself though and just give me the coffee and put a couple of ice cubes in it okay?" Ray set the donut pillow he was given at the hospital on his chair then lowered himself down on it. 

Fraser dropped two cubes of ice into the coffee then handed the cup to Ray. 

Ray sipped at it carefully then asked. "What are you doing today? Are you going somewhere with the Ice Queen tonight?" 

The Mountie placed the toast on the table then sat opposite his partner. He spread jelly on one piece then handed it to his partner and said. "Inspector Thatcher wanted to know if I would accompany her to the first showing of some movie with the title . . . " 

"She wants ta date you and that is what she wants. So are you going with her? I mean, you can go ahead and go with her because you don't hafta baby-sit for me. I'm just gonna hang out all day and watch tv because well . . . I can't do much of anything anyway and I think you would much rather be with . . . " 

"No. I would much rather spend time here with you if you don't mind. You might need me . . . or need something and I can go and get it for you." Fraser bit into his toast. 

Ray watched him as he drank his coffee then he asked. "She really has a thing for you, Fraser." 

"Ray. I would rather not discuss the Inspector and . . . " 

"But, I wanna talk about her and I want you to tell me what you feel for her!" growled Ray. 

Fraser set his cup of tea down and stared at his partner. He then nodded and said. "Fine. She is my commanding officer and only that and yes I did have a, what you call, a thing for her because I know this is what my father envisioned of me and well it helped that she was quite attractive also . . ." 

"Okay, time out because I don't wanna know anymore! I suddenly lost my appetite and . . . " 

"Ray!" Fraser reached a hand and cupped Ray's hand. Ray looked at the hand holding his then up to those grays. Fraser then said. "Please allow me to finish what I was saying. I was saying that although Inspector Thatcher is attractive and she would be someone my father would have approved wholeheartedly my heart lies here with you. I want you, Ray." 

Again he was stunned by his partner's declaration. Choosing him over someone like the Inspector really made his heart soar especially wanting him after someone had fucked him and made him dirty. But, he pulled his hand away and shook his head. "It's not gonna work Fraser because I'm scum . . . I'm so dirty and no one could possibly want me! If yer father only knew what you were saying he would hate me! The man would loathe me!" Ray got up. 

Fraser was up just as fast and captured Ray, both hands snaking around the man's waist and holding Ray against his body, face to face. "Wait!" 

Ray cringed, froze, his body tensed for a few seconds feeling invaded again, feeling paranoid. He then relaxed when he told himself that this was okay because this was Fraser and the Mountie would never hurt him. 

"Ray, I'm so sorry for putting my hands on you but I want you to listen to what I have to say. You are wrong because you are not scum and you are not dirty! You have been violated but that does not make you dirty! I know the real person deep inside and that is the one that I care about! Ray, please . . . Don't run away from me . . . Please . . . I would never hurt you . . . And . . . you are very wrong because my father would approve of you." 

Ray stared into those gray's staring at him. Those grays so full of love, desire and passion. He slumped forward and fell into those arms that held him then threw his arms around the Mountie's shoulders. Stepping in closer he buried his face into the man's shoulder. 

Fraser did not make any other move because he was too afraid but only rested both hands on Ray's hips. 

Ray then murmured. "I am dirty Fraser even if the creep did use condoms! That guy that fucked me made me dirty . . . I made Dr. Stuart run extensive tests on me for any kind of . . . of . . . infections or diseases that he might've passed onto me . . . He made me dirty Fraser and no one deserves someone like that, especially not you." 

The Mountie pursed his lips and fought back the tears that threatened him. He wanted to be strong for Ray so tears were not an option. Fraser then murmured up close into his ear. "Would you allow me to decide what it is that I want Ray? . . .I want you, and I want to have you . . . I need you . . . There's more that I want to say but I'm too afraid to upset you. I don't want to upset you." 

Ray pulled back a little and stared at the Mountie. He then asked. "What is it that you want to say?" 

Fraser gazed into those blues for a few seconds and then whispered. "I love you." 

Ray was stunned and Fraser could see it in his eyes. When he said it, Ray's eyes widen in shock and then they shut tight as if trying to shut off the world. He then opened them up again and stared at the Mountie. Finally, with a loud sigh he said. "I can't lie ta you anymore because I love you, too and I want you so badly." 

Now it was Fraser who was stunned and stared at him with eyes wide as saucers. He just couldn't believe what Ray had just told him. "What?" he asked unsure of what he heard. 

Ray smiled and said. "Don't look so shocked . . . you know that I would be a fool ta turn you away, Fraser." 

The Mountie stared at him, unsure of what to say or do next so Ray asked. "Well? . .. Wouldn't you like to at least kiss me?" 

"Yes!" The Mountie added enthusiastically as he gazed into those blues but still he did not move. 

"You should kiss him while he wants to do this, son." His father whispered somewhere behind him. 

"Well?" Ray waited hopefully. 

Fraser nodded then reached forward, pressing his lips to Ray's soft ones. Ray leaned in and pressed back and now both sets of lips slid against each other. The Mountie moaned when Ray's tongue swept across his bottom lip and his grip tightened around his partner's waist. Ray's tongue slipped into Fraser's mouth slowly, gently and then his tongue brushed up against the Mountie's satiny one and that made him moan again. All too soon both tongues, tasted, probed and then it was Fraser who was sucking in Ray's tongue with soft, gentle tugs. 

Ray moaned again and in his desire he pressed his harden cock into Fraser's only to jump back and groan. "OH!" 

"Are you all right? Did I hurt you?" Fraser released him immediately. Ray took a step back and shook his head. "No . . . I hurt myself when I pressed . . . myself into you and it hurt." 

"Ray . . . you're not ready for anything else at the moment . . . Maybe we should wait until you are feeling better." 

"But . . . but, that's not fair ta ya! I can still give ya a blo . . . " 

"No." Fraser pressed his fingers to Ray's lips. "I can wait for the rest until you are fully recovered. There is no hurry." 

"Oh yeah, right and just how long do you intend to wait Fraser?" Ray asked somewhat disappointed. 

"For as long as it takes." The Mountie smiled. 

Ray was forced to smile then he embraced his new lover and kissed him again. 

* * *

Fraser returned to his post, hating to leave Ray alone but he had his obligations and had to remind himself that he did have a job. Every time he heard the telephone ring he thought it was Ray calling for him and he was now a nervous wreck.

Ray paid his doctor a visit and now he sat in the examining room. 

Dr. Stuart stepped in, smiled and shook Ray's hand. "Well, hello, Detective Vecchio so what brings you here? Are the stitches bothering you?" 

"No. . . . I need ta discuss something with you." 

"Sure . . . now what can I help you with?" The doctor sat on his stool. 

"Sex. How long will it be before I can have sex?" 

"Sex? . . .By sex I take it you are referring to having sexual intercourse, perhaps with a certain Mountie?" 

Ray stared at him and then nodded. "How long will I hafta wait before Fraser can penetrate me." 

"Oh. Well, for that I think you should wait a month at least until the . . . " 

"A month?! A whole month?! I don't think that we can . . ." 

"Detective Vecchio, we had to stitch several tears inside as well as on the outside and infection is a major concern not to mention the bleeding if you were to reopen one of these tears. I can't have you exerting those muscles because you might reopen one of the tears and then we would have to go in again to re-stitch it and I'm sure you would not like that. If Constable Fraser really cares for you, like I think that he does then I am sure that he would be willing to wait a month. On the other hand . . . there are other ways to take care of his needs and I'm sure I don't have to tell you what those ways are." 

"No. . . . it' s just that it's not fair that we have to wait a whole month! . . A whole month?" 

"Yes." 

"Damn." 

* * *

Fraser hurried to shower right after his shift. He dressed in nice, tight jeans and his blue flannel then he hurried down the steps when suddenly he heard someone call out his name. Fraser recognized the voice because it was that of his superior officer. He turned and hurried back up the stairs. "Yes, Sir."

Just then Ray pulled up and saw them standing on the stairs talking. He stared at them but Fraser hadn't seen him yet because he had his back to him. Ray sat up quickly when he saw Thatcher's hands reach up and grip Fraser's shoulders. "She's touching him and she had better think twice about kissing him!" he growled under his breath and wanted to lean on the horn to get Fraser's attention. He then saw Thatcher leaning forward as if to kiss him and Ray shoots up straight with one palm on the horn ready to make his presence known but stopped when he saw Fraser take a step back. "Okay. Okay, that's a good sign. Fraser knows better then to allow something like that . . . she had better not even try to kiss him or so help me I'll jump outta this car and pull her to the ground by her hair!" 

Fraser then turned and spotted the GTO then looked back to Thatcher. They exchanged words again then Ray saw her throw her arms up in the air then she turned and stormed off. 

Fraser now bounded down the steps then hurried into the GTO. "Hello, Ray how are you doing today and where were you today? I called you several times and you weren't home." 

"By the looks of things she wants you bad, Fraser so you wanna tell me what is going on?" Ray turned and watched him and he was upset. 

"Ray . . . I should have told you this sooner but I was afraid to tell you . . . You see a few weeks back, I was courting Meg and we had plans for all of this week. The last time we went out on a date we . . . " 

"Meg!?. . .Fuck! . . .Okay, time out and you had sex with her right?! Is that what yer gonna tell me? Is it, Fraser because if it is then I don't wanna hear about it!?" Ray growled then started the engine, gunning it venting out his frustration. 

"No, Ray, there wasn't any sex. I escorted her to the opera and then we dined at . . . " 

"Forget that I asked because I don't wanna know especially if you touched her and hugged her and . . . and . . . never mind!" Ray gunned the engine even louder, Fraser noticed. 

"Ray." 

"Look. I went to see the doctor today and he tells me that we can't have sex for a month. Say's the stitches might pop open and I'll bleed or catch an infection of some kind so sex is definitely out of the question. So if you wanna take her out instead it's okay because I'll get over it . . . I mean . . . you don't hafta wait for me because I'll try ta understand . . . No . . . No, that's not true because I won't understand and I hate this Fraser! I hate you liking her!" Ray growled. He then felt Fraser's hand gripping his, holding it hard as it rested on his lap. He glanced over at the Mountie and then heard him say. 

"Ray, please try to understand that I am no longer seeing her. In fact I just told her that I am seeing you." 

"What!" Ray turned off the engine and stared at his partner. 

"Oh dear! . . .I'm so sorry! Maybe I should have asked your permission first Ray before I . . . " 

But Ray threw his arms around Fraser's neck and murmured in his ear. "You are so wonderful! I love you, Fraser!" 

The Mountie was startled at first and then he wrapped an arm around his lover, smiled and said. "I love you, also, Ray." 

Both men jumped when they heard the tapping on the passenger side window. Fraser rolled down the window quickly and asked. "Yes?" 

She was scowling, Ray noticed as she looked at Fraser first then she leered at him. The Inspector then said. "I am going to need for you to fill in this afternoon for Turnbull for about an hour Constable Fraser so if you could find a way to tear away from Detective Vecchio's arms . . . I mean, his presence then I will be waiting for you." 

"Yes, Sir." Fraser looked at her and noticed that she was glaring at Ray. 

Ray only smiled at her then said. "I will make sure to get him back to you in time." 

She grunted then turned and hurried away. 

"Oh dear she is not going to be pleasant this afternoon." But Ray could care less because he had Fraser most of the afternoon and then all evening and onto the night. Ray started the car again while Fraser asked him about the doctor's orders. 

Now they were back at Ray's apartment and after Ray locked the door he turned and grabbed Fraser pulling him into his arms and his mouth was already searching his partner's mouth. Bodies pressed up against each other as lips mashed hard on lips, exploring, probing and tasting. It wasn't long before the two men were hard and Ray could feel Fraser's hard cock pressing right up against his hip and he had to pull away quickly, panting, trying to catch his breath and muttered. "Time out! Dammit! . . .I don't think that I'll even be able ta kiss ya because I'm harder then the tree outside and now my ass is pounding!" 

The Mountie was breathing hard and he wanted his partner desperately but he knew that Ray couldn't do anything that would apply pressure on his sutures. He took a step back, pulling away from Ray's hip and said. "Maybe kissing is not a good idea because . . . " 

"What!? . ..Are you crazy?! Kissing is about all that we can do! God, but I want you in the worst way, Fraser! . . .I really want you! Come on and lemme at least do you so that one of us . . . " 

"No. . . . if we both can't enjoy this then I want to wait . . . I want you, Ray but I don't want to hurt you." 

Ray knew that Fraser was right and they were going to have to stop or both of them were going to be hurting so instead Ray backed away and said."Okay . . . why don't we just go over our cases to get our minds off this . . . this, temptation. We'll just try ta take this slow and concentrate on our work." 

Fraser agreed but realize this was going to be very hard to do unless he was made of stone, which he wasn't. Ray then turned away and headed to the kitchen to make coffee because it was going to be one long day for him and an even longer night. 

Fraser breathed out and knew that this was going to kill him because as of now, he was harder then the tree outside too. 

An hour later and both men were hunched over paperwork and files searching for clues to one of their suspects. They sat at the table across from each other sometimes smiling at one another or gazing or fiddling with each other's fingers as they reached across the table until Fraser had to leave for work. 

During the night was the hardest, especially the first night that they slept in each other's arms. They started kissing sweetly but then it turned into very intense tongue-sucking followed by groping then petting and ended with Fraser having to sleep on the floor so as not to hurt Ray. But, neither one slept that night. 

Days were spent wanting each other, needing each other, trying to spend every waking moment together but at night they fought hard to keep their hands off each other until Ray finally decided that maybe they should not spend the nights together. 

"What?" Fraser sat up on the bed and turned to his partner. 

"I said that maybe we shouldn't sleep on the bed together any more." Ray gasped trying to catch his breath after very intense soul-searching kisses. 

The Mountie stared at him and then said. "You don't want me anymore? You want me to go back to the Consulate? B-But . . . I love you, Ray!" 

"NO! No! . . .No, that's not what I'm saying Frase! I love ya, too! . . .I'm saying that I want you so badly that I'm gonna fall apart if I can't have you! I don't care anymore if I bust a seam because I need you and I need sex!" 

The Mountie gazed into those blues and was relieved. He then said. "Have you called the Doctor and asked if . . . " 

"No." 

"Well, call him because it's been two weeks now, Ray and I'm certain there is something that we can do besides kissing." 

"Yeh . . . yer right." Ray grabbed his cell phone and dialed. He waited then talked to the doctor's answering service who put him on hold so that they could locate him. 

"Hello, this is Dr. Stuart and what can I do for you Detective Vecchio?" 

"Sex . . . When can I have sex, Doc?" 

"Do you remember how long ago you had this surgery?" 

"It's been two weeks', three days and four hours." Ray answered promptly. 

"Oh?" The doctor was silent for a minute then said. "Well . . . As long as he doesn't penetrate you because we still have to take precautions with the sutures just to be on the safe side but you're free to do whatever else you wish to do since we have removed the stitches. There really shouldn't be any danger of exerting extra pressure to the damaged area but . . . just don't let him penetrate you, Ray." 

"Hey doc, thanks a lot!" Ray hung up and threw his arms around the Mountie bringing the man he loved in close to him. He gazed into those beautiful grays and murmured. "Doc says we can do anything except for you not to penetrate me!" Ray kissed him hard now and then said. "Which mean's . . . I can do you or we can blow each other until the sun comes up!" 

That brought a big smile to the Mounties face because they had not been able to get too intimate, both waiting until they could do it together. The first thing that Fraser did was to unzip Ray's pants and snaked a hand in as they kissed. 

Ray moaned, "Yes, yes, yes." Into the Mounties mouth when he felt the man's fingers curl around his cock and the Mountie squeezed him gently wanting to revel in his lover's fullness. The detective broke away from the kiss and exhaled deeply then he murmured into Fraser's ear. "Oh man, but I want you so badly!" The Mountie nuzzled his cheek up against Ray's and murmured into his ear. "I've wanted you for the longest time. You feel so good in my hand . . . so hot and so hard and I just want to taste you!" 

Ray moaned and pumped into the hand that held him then he grunted. "Taste me. Fraser . . . please taste me!" 

The Mountie pulled away then down he went pulling out Ray's cock from under the boxers and stared at the beautiful dripping cock that was waiting for him. He reached forward then wrapped his lips around the tip and moaned when his tongue licked the salty release of his partner. Ray moaned too having waited this long to be in Fraser's mouth. The Mountie was gentle, licking slowly across the head then licking underneath the length of Ray's hard cock then those lips swallowed him all the way to the base and Ray gasped when he felt his cock press against the back of Fraser's throat. Out shot Ray's seed in one huge gush, sending it down the Mounties throat. It had caught Fraser off guard for just a couple of seconds but then those throat muscles were swallowing the release. Fraser could hear Ray moaning and the man was writhing underneath him trying to contain the overwhelming pleasure. Fraser licked him clean then murmured. "Am I hurting you?" 

"NO! OH . . . God no! . . .please . . . don't stop!" and Fraser continued, kissing him, licking him and sucking on him gently. He pulled back when Ray started up then he stared into those lust-filled blues that were fixed on him. Ray then said. "It's my turn ta have you!" And, those long slender fingers unzip his pants with no problem then brought out his cock. Ray glanced up at him, smiled then blinked at him and Fraser knew he was not going to last long once those full lips were on him. The detective bent down and wrapped his lips around the head first tasting the pre cum off his lover and this is when the Mountie moaned out loud just like Ray wanted to hear it. "OH . . . Ray!" And, Ray was on him, licking, tasting, sucking and just enjoying himself but Fraser shoots out too soon because he was just getting started. The Mountie groaned then out shot his seed hitting Ray in the back of his throat and the man was licking him up enjoying him immensely. Fraser moaned, "Ray . . . Ray . . . stop . . . I-I'm too . . . Sensitive." Ray stopped but he was back up lips crushing lips kissing him hard, devouring his mouth. Fraser didn't know this but Ray was about to feast on him all night long. His mouth now fastened on the Mounties neck right under his ear and sucked hard while his hand fondled the Mountie's cock making sure that Fraser was going to be ready for him again. Fraser moaned. "Ray. .Don't . . . mark . . . because, oh?! . . .the serge won't . . . oh! . . cover . . . " Ray murmured between sucking. "Don't care . . . Let her see 'em because I love ya and I want her to know that yer mine!" and he continued with both the fondling and the sucking until Fraser was stone-hard again. Ray released his neck then hurried down and again his mouth was all over the man's cock, ravishing him, working his balls with one hand, making him moan then Fraser's seed coated the back of Ray's throat once again. 

The Mountie felt drained now and he was tired. He could barely raise his head as he turned and smiled when Ray laid down beside him and the detective took him in his arms lavishing kisses all over his face. "Oh, Ray." He murmured. 

Ray smiled and whispered. "Go to sleep Ben . . . tomorrow we'll start again." And no sooner had Ray said that when Fraser was snoring quietly. 

"Go to sleep Ben because tomorrow . . . yer ass is mine!" Ray whispered and kissed the top of his head. 

* * *

Fraser woke up to a warm mouth moving on him, maneuvering around his cock, sucking him gently. He moaned, shifted then shuddered before he came explosively, shooting his seed out into Ray's mouth. He writhed, moaned then looked down to the man that was licking him. Ray then settled halfway on his chest and on the pillow and gazed down into those grays watching him then smiled and murmured. "Well, good morning, Ben." Fraser caught his breath then mumbled. "That was the best 'good morning' I have ever received! Thank you ever so much, Ray."

"Yer so very welcome, because it was my pleasure. So? . . .What kind of plans you got for today?" Ray stared into those grays. 

"Well . . . I have to shower and head to the Consulate to see what duties are lined up for me and what about you?" 

"I'm heading off to work after I shower. Talked to Welsh and said he highly recommended desk duty for a while and that's okay by me. I do have caseloads of paperwork to catch up to . . . um . . . Will . . . you miss me?" Ray asked. 

Fraser smiled then sighed and said. "I already miss you knowing that I have to leave you to go to work." 

Ray kissed him then turned, giving his back to Fraser and was about to get up when the Mountie caught him and said. "Why are you rushing off?" he snaked a hand around the detective's body and caught hold of a hard erection. 

Ray moaned then complained. "First lemme go pee or I'll get you all wet!" Fraser kissed him behind the ear and released him. Ray took care of his business then stepped into the shower washing himself down quickly. He then hurried to the bed because they didn't have much time. 

Fraser wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in, pressing his lips to Ray's, kissing him passionately. Ray pulled back and said. "You taste like sweet lemonade. Were you drinking tea?" 

"Yes. I had some while you showered." And Fraser kissed him again as his hand slid down Ray's clean skin and grabbed hold of the man's semi-hard erection. The Mountie curled his fingers around Ray's cock, pumped a few times then reached down cupping the man's balls making Ray moan. Fraser kissed his way down Ray's neck then sucked right under his ear while his hands slid up and down Ray's hard cock. Fraser then went down, mouthing the already solid rock cock making Ray moan. "Oh!" Ray glanced down and watched as those beautiful Mountie lips took him all in and he dropped his head back and moaned again. With what Fraser was doing to him with his tongue, licking, sucking then licking again and Ray was shooting out his seed in no time calling out his lover's name. "OH . . . Fraser!" he gasped then his body went limp. Fraser inched his way back up and looked down into those blues that were watching him. He smiled and said. "Will you miss me?" 

Ray smiled then nodded and said. "Indubitably." The Mountie smiled and kissed the tip of his nose and said. "I will miss you also." 

Before long both showered and were off to work. 

* * *

Fraser noticed right off that his superior was in a very bad mood and hurried to her office because she had summoned for him.

"Sir?" he asked as soon as he shut the door behind him and now he stood before her desk. 

"I was noticing that several pages of this report you turned in yesterday were missing Fraser. Am I to understand that since you have formed an . . . a. . . . um . . . romantic liaison with Detective Vecchio that this might affect your ability to produce your necessary tasks? This file that you handed in is a perfect example of negligence and incompetency!" she growled as she looked up at him. 

The Mountie cleared his throat, brushed a thumb nail across his brow then said. "Begging your pardon, Sir . . . if you read the footnotes, you will notice that the papers you claim to be missing are in reality nonexistent which is why I cannot present such paperwork to you . . . Did you not read the footnotes I added to the bottom of each page?" 

She glared at him then glanced down to the paperwork and now saw the foot notes scribbled at the bottom of the page. She had not seen them before because she was still too upset about the fact that Fraser had dumped her for Ray, which was the only way she could put it. She then looked up then grunted saying, "I had not seen the footnotes because they were located too far down on the paper and . . . " She stopped talking, and froze in place. 

Fraser frowned then asked. "Sir?" 

She cleared her throat, pushed the chair forward, glared at the Mountie then growled. "You have a . . . a . . .a mark on your neck. Do you realize that you . . . you . . . that this is against regulations, because. . .because, it defaces your . . . your uniform?!" she didn't know what else to say. 

"Pardon? . . A mark on my neck?" Fraser asked totally forgetting about Ray's love bite. 

She growled then yanked open her top drawer, pulled out her compact then handed it to the Mountie. "Here! . . Take a look!" 

The Mountie examined his neck and saw the beginning of a hickey that was no larger then the size of half a penny. He then did the mistake of pulling the neckline of the serge further down and heard his superior gasp when he exposed the quarter size hickey hidden underneath. Fraser covered up quickly and handed the compact over to her. "I-I'm sorry but Ray . . . I told him . . . um . . . " 

"Just leave!" she growled through clenched teeth. 

Fraser nodded and left quickly. He heard something bang on the other side of the door when he closed it. 

"She's not taking this too well now is she, son?" Bob Fraser added as he watched his son jump with fright. 

"Must you always sneak up on me?! She's just a little upset with what Ray did . . . Do you know if there is such a regulation as defacing my uniform because my neck is marked?" asked the Mountie. 

"Well, I haven't heard of such a regulation before. You should've just told her a Caribou stepped on you . . . That is a rather nasty looking mark, son." The elder Fraser stepped in to take a closer look. 

Fraser blushed and covered it. Then he grunted. "But, I happen to like it." 

"That yank, he sure was hungry son-of-a-gun, wasn't he, son?" 

"Dad. We . . . we . . . Did you need something?" 

"No. I was just checking how things were going here with you." 

"Well . . . Ray and I are doing great but Inspector . . ." Just then she opened the door then stared at Fraser. She then asked. "Why are you still here? Did you come to apologize?" 

Fraser stared at her then shook his head because he didn't think he had anything to apologize for. She then slammed the door in his face. Fraser turned to his father and asked. "What do you think she meant by 'apologize'? Does she expect an apology because I defaced the uniform?" 

"No. I think she meant because you defaced her, son." Bob Fraser stared at the door to her office. 

"Pardon?" 

"Never mind and just forget about it. She'll just have to learn to live with your choice of a mate." 

Fraser nodded then made his way to his office. 

* * *

Ray stormed into Welsh office, closed the door behind him then dropped a file on the man's desk and with as much control as he could muster he growled. "What is this!"

Welsh stared at him then collected the file off his desk and glanced at it. He then looked up at Ray and said. "It's a warrant for a Mr. Collin Woods but that was last week Detective because the man is sitting downstairs in our holding cell. He raped a young man about a week ago while you were at home recuperating from . . . " He stopped talking when he saw Ray pale then the detective started pacing, running both hands through his spikes and growling under his breath. 

"Detective?" 

Ray stopped then looked at his commanding officer and asked. "Who was the guy that got raped?!" 

Welsh took the file again and pointed out a name. 

Ray grabbed the file and was at least somewhat relieved that it was not Corey or Corey's lover Brad. The guy's name was Jay Montgomery. Ray looked up and asked. "Did the man press charges? Is this guy okay?" 

"Yes, the man pressed charges and yes he is all right." Welsh, watched as Ray stared at the file then paced again. He stopped and glanced down at the file again and snarled. "Stell is going to prosecute! Oh, good lord but can't this get any better?!" he dropped into the couch. 

"I take it that you know this Collin Woods, Detective?" 

Ray stared at the file and now read out loud. "The victim was raped repeatedly and there were lacerations around his . . . around . . . created by some . . . the victim claims the man used a . . . a. . . . bottle." And Ray was up again pacing like an enraged caged animal. He couldn't believe this, and he couldn't believe his rotten luck. He now turned to Welsh and said. "This is all my fault! . . If I had arrested him then none of this would have happened! This is all my fault!" 

"Detective Vecchio. I have no idea what you are talking about." Welsh murmured. 

Ray stared at him then said. "Yeh . . . You really don't know what I'm talking about . . . Well, there isn't anytime like the present . . . Lieutenant . . . I was raped by this same guy and with the same method which is why I ended up at the hospital. There was no appendectomy because I made that up. I didn't want anyone ta know about what happened to me and now this happens! How could this happen?! I didn't press charges because . . . because . . . how could this happen?!" 

Welsh stared at him then shook his head sadly. He then asked. "What are you going to do now, Detective?" 

"I don't know. I'll help Stell with whatever she needs to put him away but I'm not gonna report what happened to me, Lieutenant. There's no way I'm gonna report this!" 

Welsh nodded then asked. "Does the Constable know?" 

"Yes. In fact he pulled me through all of this mess. Fraser and I can nail him, Sir but I'm not setting a foot near any court for anyone and I'm telling you that right now." 

The lieutenant nodded again then watched as the young blond exited his office still in a bad mood. He thought to himself that this did not look good at all. 

* * *

Ray called to the Consulate and Fraser answered. "Hello. You have reached the Canadian . . . "

'Fraser, it's Ray. We need ta talk so what time will you be getting off work?" 

"Ray? .. .is everything all right?" 

"No." 

The tone of Ray's voice and what he was saying frightened Fraser some. "What is going on Ray?" 

"I can't talk on the phone, Frase. What time can I expect you?" 

Fraser looked down to the extra paperwork the Inspector had piled on his desk as punishment for being marked then he looked away and said. "Give me about an hour and I'll be right over . . . Ray? . . .Is an hour all right?" 

"Yeh . . . just hurry okay?" he then mumbled. "Love ya . . . " 

Fraser mumbled back. "Love you too." Then he hung up. Now he was a mess and couldn't concentrate on his work. Maybe Inspector Thatcher was correct in saying that his romance was going to interfere with his work. There was a knock at his door and he murmured. "Come in." 

Thatcher walked in and piled another two folders on his desk. She looked at her watch and said. "I'm sorry for all of the paperwork but this shouldn't take you longer then three hours then you can call it quits. I'm leaving now because I have a meeting to attend within the hour and it is five o'clock now so I should get . . . 

"Begging your pardon, Sir, but I need to ask a favor of you." Fraser interrupted her. 

"Oh? . . .A favor?" she looked at him trying hard not to look at the mark on his neck. 

"Yes, Sir . . . you see, Ray . . ." he saw her face drop immediately but he continued anyway. "Ray underwent a serious surgery and he just called asking for my help. Since I have already performed all the duties that were scheduled for today I wondered if I could take an hour to . . ." 

"I think the man is very capable of taking care of himself, Constable." She murmured. 

"Yes. Ray is very capable of caring for himself, Inspector but he does not always do what is right for him. He just called asking for help so therefore I know that he is in trouble because otherwise he wouldn't have called. Something is definitely amiss and I really need to go and see him." Fraser waited anxiously hoping that she would overlook the intimate issues and concentrate on the fact that Ray was asking for help. 

She looked up at him and then said. "You are very much in love with him?" 

Fraser stared at her then nodded and said. "Yes." 

She watched him then waved a hand saying. "Go ahead but just make sure you have these on my desk tomorrow morning!" she then walked away not waiting or wanting a reply. 

The Mountie was stunned. He dropped what he was doing, jumped up, grabbed his Stetson and hurried out. He wanted to get there as soon as possible. 

* * *

Ray watched Collin Woods from the other side of the window as Huey and Dewey drilled him. He was watching the man that raped him and that turned his spine to ice. He turned when Stella walked in and said. "Hello, Ray."

"Hi, Stell. I heard yer going up against that creep!" Ray snarled. 

"Yes." 

'Whadda ya think Stell? Think you can put him behind bars and throw the key so far away that no one can ever find it?" 

"Maybe. I am having a little trouble with my witness though because he wants to back out." 

"What!? Why!" Ray felt chills again. 

"Well, think about it, Ray . . . He's a guy and he's ashamed now that he had time to think things over. I'm afraid that he's going to drop the charges and there goes my case." 

"Fuck! . .dammit!" Ray was now pacing. 

Stella frowned as she stared at him. She then asked. "I noticed marks on your neck Ray. Who is she?" 

Ray paced not really paying much attention to her. 

"Ray?" 

"What?!" 

"The woman that you are dating, who is she?" 

"What woman are you talking about? There is no woman, Stell." Ray answered absently. 

"Oh . . . yes, of course." She stared at him as he continued pacing thinking that maybe Ray didn't want her to know. 

Just then Fraser bursts in and once Ray saw him, he hurried to his side, wrapping both arms around the Mountie's shoulders saying. "Oh, thank goodness that you are here, Ben! I am so glad that you came! This is all my fault Ben! You were right and this is all my fault!" 

Fraser's hands rested on his lover's hips then he looked up to the Attorney who was watching them. He then looked down to Ray and asked. "What' s going on, Ray and what are you talking about?" 

But, Ray could only cling on not wanting to say anymore. 

It didn't take too long for Stella to realize what was going on between her exhusband and the Mountie. She knew where the marks on Ray's neck had come from the instant she saw Ray wrap himself around the Mountie. 

Fraser looked up at her again and she understood what he wanted so she excused herself. "We'll talk later, Ray." And she made her way out. 

Fraser now pushed him back, some, searching for his blues and then asked again. "What is going on?" 

Ray pulled away now and paced over to the two-way mirror and watched. Fraser joined him and saw Huey and Dewey interrogating a suspect. Ray then growled. "That's Collin Woods, and that's the bastard that raped me!" 

The Mountie stared at the man seated at the table and realized that this man that Ray had been talking about was nothing of what he expected. This man sitting at the table was quite attractive and quite young. He looked over to his lover who was standing by, wearing a mean scowl on his face as he stared at the man who assaulted him. 

Ray then murmured. "I know what yer thinking that he doesn't look like the monster that would attack me, but he did." Ray watched as Dewey talked to someone on his cell phone then he glanced up at Fraser and asked. "You do believe me, don't you?" 

The Mountie wrapped an arm around his lover's shoulder and pulled him in, whispering into his soft blond hair. "I believe everything that you tell me, Ray." 

Fraser felt his lover take in a deep breath and he relaxed into his body. 

When Dewey left the room, Ray hurried after him. "Hey . . . tell me what's going on." Dewey glanced up at him and said. "The pervert won't confess to raping Montgomery but the semen samples taken from Montgomery after the rape prove inconclusively that it's his semen. We know he raped Montgomery but . . . " "But!?" grunted Ray as Fraser watched on. 

"But, Montgomery dropped the charges a couple of minutes ago. They just called me to tell me." 

"What!?" gasped Ray. Fraser looked over at him. 

Dewey nodded. "The guy's embarrassed Ray. He doesn't want to face Woods in court. Montgomery is a teacher for Chrissakes and he's afraid it will damage his reputation and quite frankly Ray, knowing how our system works . . . I don't blame him. We're going to have to cut Woods loose, Ray" 

"Fuck!" growled Ray. 

Fraser then interrupted and said. "Could we talk to him? Could we talk to Mr. Montgomery?" 

Ray looked over at him and asked. "And, why are we going to talk to him? What can we make him do, Fraser? You want me to force him to testify?!" 

The Mountie immediately knew that Ray was not about to make this easy. He shook his head and said. "I only want to talk to him, Ray." 

Ray then froze when Huey brought Collin out. 

Collin saw the blond haired detective then smiled as Huey tugged him along in handcuffs. He still glanced over his shoulder at Ray, smiling as he was being led away. 

"Ray?" Fraser called to him sounding concerned because the detective didn't make a move. 

Ray turned to Dewey and asked. "Can you hold him on something? Can you at least gimme twenty-four hours to come up with something?" 

Dewey stared at him then nodded. "Well, we did catch him with an unauthorized concealed weapon and we can keep him for that and I can lose his paperwork for a while but whatever you're planning to do you better hurry because I can only keep him for so long, Ray." 

The detective turned to his lover and said, "Let's go talk ta Montgomery." 

* * *

Ray waited and rang the doorbell again. He was then greeted by a young blond haired man who asked. "Can I help you?"

"Yes. I am Detective Ray Vecchio and this is my partner Constable Benton Fraser. Could we have a word with you?" 

He looked to Ray then to Fraser and then to Ray's badge when Ray pushed the corner of his shirt aside so that he could see it. He then glanced up at Ray and said. "I've already talked to those other two detectives and I've already told them to drop the charges." 

"Yes. I know but I wanna know why you will not pursue this? Look. Can we come in and talk about this?" Ray asked feeling anxious. 

The young blond stared at Ray for a couple of seconds then stepped back allowing them to enter. 

Both entered and Jay Montgomery led them into the living room where both cops took a seat. Jay offered them a drink but both men declined then he sat opposite them. 

Ray noticed as the man struggled to sit down and he even winched a few times until he sat comfortably. Then the young blond apologized. "I'm so sorry but it takes me a while to get settled in. .Now, what can I do for you?" he asked Ray. 

'I wanna know why yer dropping the charges? That man belongs behind bars." 

Jay Montgomery, was around twenty-three to twenty-four years of age, Fraser determined as he watched the man who was staring at his partner. 

He sat quietly, thinking and then Jay said. "Yes. I do agree that the man belongs behind bars, Detective, but if I press charges then he will have succeeded in ruining the rest of my life." 

Ray was annoyed and said. "If you don't put him behind bars, he will ruin someone else's life! The man has a history already!" 

Jay Montgomery stared at Ray and then said. "I understand what you are saying Detective but if I stand up against him I have much more to lose then he does! I'm a high-school teacher and I worked hard to put myself through college just to be where I'm at and then you want me to publicize what happened to me so that everyone can know!? Do you know what will happen to my reputation as a teacher?!. . . I'm not about to mess up my life, Detective, no matter the consequences, I'm not about to do that!" 

"So yer willing to let him walk the streets and rape someone else? You wanna see him use that bottle on some other guy?!" Ray grunted. 

Jay shut his eyes and said nothing. The thought of what had happened to him and Ray's words were too painful. He then looked at Ray and said. "You don't have to remind me of what happened. You were not the one that was raped!. . . I will have to live with that nightmare for the rest of my life and I am not going to testify against him and that is final." 

Ray was silent now. He knew he had no right forcing this guy to testify because he wasn't about to do it himself. He got up and Fraser asked. "Where are you going?" 

"We're leaving, Frase. I'm not going to force him to do anything that he doesn't wanna do or that I wouldn't do myself so we're leaving, end of story!" 

Fraser hesitated for a few seconds not wanting to quit just yet but he knew that he had better heed his partner and lover. He stood up then turned to Jay and asked. "Did he rape you here at your home?" 

"No. He took me to an abandoned house and raped me." 

"Did he have something against you? Did you do something to him that annoyed or upset him?" 

"Yes . . . I gave his daughter a failing grade and she didn't graduate this past May. I think that upset him and that's why he came after me." 

"Well . . . Thank you for your time, Mr. Montgomery." Fraser turned then hurried to search for his lover who was already outside leaning against the GTO. He asked. "Are you all right?" 

"No. . . . This sucks Fraser because the man is gonna walk and when he does . . . he's gonna do this again and again and both Montgomery and I are to blame." 

Fraser reached up and squeezed Ray's shoulder. Then both men got into the car and Ray drove Fraser back to the Consulate so that he could finish his paperwork. 

Fraser stepped out of the car then peeked in and said. "Are you sure that you will be all right? I should be finished in about two hours." 

"I'll be fine Frase. You just get through with yer stuff and I'll swing by to pick you up in two hours . . . I'm gonna head back to the precinct and get some more work done then I'll come for ya." 

The Mountie didn't want to leave Ray alone but he had work to do so he left. 

* * *

Ray hadn't even seen his exwife until she was seated across the desk from him. "What can I do for you, Stell?"

"This may be none of my business but I take it that you're seeing the Constable?" 

'Seeing?" 

"You know very well what I mean, Ray. You're dating Fraser?" 

"Oh . . . Yeh." Ray set his file down. "Why?" 

"Why!? . . Well . . . because I'm shocked is why. I never knew that you were . . . that . . . that you would be interested in . . . in. . . . " 

"That I would be interested in men, Stell is that what yer trying to say?" 

"Yes. I've seen you flirt with women Ray but . . . but . . . this, this I didn't expect!" 

Ray sat back and studied his exwife. He then said. "You never really knew or understood me, Stell . . . there's still a lot that you don't know about me." 

"I'm beginning to realize that Ray. So. . . . how many men have there been besides Fraser?" 

"Three." 

"You had three men since our divorce or . . . oh my god . . . during our marriage?!" she gasped. 

"No. . All of this was after our divorce, Stell." 

"Was it with anyone that I know?" She stared at him. 

"Yes . . . You remember Corey? . . .Corey Packard?" 

"Corey! . ..You slept with Corey, our doctor's assistant!? But, he was only . . . he . . . He was only a kid Ray!" 

"Yes . . . I know but he asked me out and we dated a few times Stell." 

"You had sex with him?" she was stunned and curious. 

Ray stared at her then nodded. "Well . . . Just a few times." 

"Oh my god! .. . Does Fraser know this?!" she asked. 

"Yes . . . I told him about it." 

"And?!" 

"Well . . . What do you expect? He was jealous about it." 

"Fraser, was jealous about . . . Ray! I am finding all of this so inconceivable! How did I not know any of this!? I just cannot absorb all of this! How long have you and Fraser been . . . " 

"Fraser and I haven't been together that long yet." 

"Well . . . at least he seems to care about you and that's even more startling considering the man is not only a Mountie but quite, um . . . naive." 

"Naive? Fraser? . . .He's not as naive as he looks, Stell because he was the one who propositioned me." 

"Fraser?!" Stella gasped. 

Ray nodded. 

"So. . . . Have the two of you been . . . um . . . intimate?" she asked. 

"Yes." 

"Like in doing the whole . . . Boyfriend's to girlfriend things like those marks on your neck for instance? Those marks came from him right?" 

Ray looked at her then nodded and said. "We're doing the whole thing Stell. The whole thing . . . Stell? What's gonna happen to our rapist? Is he gonna walk?" Ray changed the subject. 

"Looks like the man's going to walk Ray because I have nothing to use against him. My only victim refuses to testify against him and without him I have no case." 

Ray waited then looked at his watch and said. "Gotta run now so I'll catch you later." Ray grabbed his jacket, slipped it on then grabbed his files. 

"I suppose that you are heading over to the Consulate to pick Fraser up?" 

"Yep. I told Ben that I'd pick him up in two hours so we'll talk later." 

"Ben?" she asked. 

Ray looked at her smiled and said. "Yeah . . . Ben." 

* * *

Fraser settled into the car quickly then turned and asked. "How have you been holding up?"

Ray reached a hand over, squeezed his knee and smiled. He then said. "I'm doing great now that yer here." 

"I've been worried about you, Ray. Worried about how this case might affect you since Jay Montgomery isn't testifying." 

"I don't blame him one bit, Frase but I really wish that I could nail that sucker! I wish there was something that I could do because in four hours he's gonna walk." 

Fraser said nothing. 

* * *

They had pizza for dinner and they discussed Collin Woods and now they were hot and heavy in bed with Fraser working his mouth around Ray's cock. Ray grunted feeling totally frustrated because he was on the verge of exploding but the knocking on his door was insistent and he had to get up. "Ben . . . time out and lemme gets that!" he snarled crawling from under the Mountie. He slipped on his jeans and hurried to the door.

"Ray! You'll never guess what happened!" Stella rushed in as soon as Ray opened the door then stopped when she noticed she had gotten her exhusband out of bed. She stared at her exhusband's disheveled hair, the unzipped jeans and two mean quarter-size dark bruises on Ray's chest close to his left nipple. Stella blushed when she realized what she had just walked into then she heard Fraser's voice when he said. "Catch." And the Mountie threw his lover a T-shirt. 

Ray caught it and slipped it on then he sat on the couch and she watched as Fraser stepped over and sat by him, right next to him not caring to cover up their relationship. 

"What happened, Stell?" Ray asked curiously by her excitement. 

She gathered her wits about her because she was still trying to get used to the fact that her exhusband now had a gay lover. 

"Stell?" Ray asked. 

"Oh . . . I just received a call from Jay Montgomery and he has decided to go ahead and press charges after all." 

"He has decided to press charges? Why all of a sudden?" Ray was excited yet suspicious. 

"Well as it turns out, two more victims have surfaced and they . . . Ray? . . .Ray, are you all right?" She stopped talking when Ray shoots up off the couch and walked away to the window. 

Fraser was up just as fast and by his side whispering. "Are you all right?" He caressed Ray's arm running a hand up and down slowly. "Ray?" 

Ray turned and looked at Stell and asked. "When did he rape these two other men? . . .Did this happen recently like within the last three weeks?" 

Fraser knew what his partner was getting at. He knew that Ray wanted to know if he was to blame for the rapes of these two other men because he didn't press charges the day that he was raped. His lover was looking for faults. 

"Stella!" Ray growled. 

"Yes. One was raped a week ago and . . ." she stopped when Ray snarled. 

"Fuck!" 

And Fraser grabbed him by the upper arms and stared into those blues that tried to avoid him. He then said. "You are not to blame so don't . . ." 

"Yes, I am and we both know it!" Ray wanted to pull away but Fraser held him firm and his grays bored deeply into those blues. "Ray? . . .You cannot blame yourself for this man's state of mind! You were also were under a lot of stress and you weren't being rational at the time!" 

"But if I had only . . . " 

"NO!" 

"But . . . " 

"NO!" Fraser was adamant. Then he said. "This man is sick Ray and it's time to do the right thing. We need to help convict him and put him . . ." 

"What?! You want me ta confess that he . . . " 

"No! I want us to help the victims in every way possible to put this man behind bars for a very long time." 

Stella nodded and said. "I agree! . . .So? . . what's next?" 

Fraser caressed Ray's arm then turned to her and said. "Tomorrow we bring all of the victims together and we form a strong case against this man. We will use all of our resources and make sure that he does not fall through the cracks." 

"Ben . . . " 

"We can do this Ray. If we get our heads together, we can do this." Fraser gazed into his lovers eyes and waited. 

Stella stared at them and couldn't believe she was sitting here on her exhusband's couch watching him being cared for by his lover. 

Ray stared into those grays then smiled and nodded. Fraser smiled also. Ray then turned to Stella and said. "Let's do it, Stell." 

She was up and agreed. "Yes. Let's do it, Ray." 

Ray then turned to his lover and whispered. "You do know that yer wonderful, right?" 

Fraser smiled and whispered. "I'll let you show me in bed." The detective laughed then turned to his exwife and said. "Let me walk ya to yer car, Stell." 

On the way to the car Stella stopped her ex and asked. "You really do love him, don't you?" 

Ray nodded and said. "Oh yeh . . . I really love him." 

"I can tell by the way the two of you were looking at each other. I'm still in shock Ray. I don't know whether to be happy for you or if I should kill you . . . I guess I'll find out as time goes by. But . . . he still doesn't seem like your type, Ray. He's too . . . Pompous." 

Ray laughed and said. "And, weren't you a bit too 'pompous' yerself Stell?" 

"Was I Ray?" 

"Yes." 

"Oh . . . I had no idea that you felt that way." She frowned. 

"Look. It doesn't matter now because you moved on and I moved on okay?" 

She nodded but she knew that she had not moved on which is why she was confused with her exhusband's choice of a replacement. 

* * *

Ray hurried upstairs and found Fraser sitting in bed waiting for him. He shucked his pants and hurried into the waiting arms of his lover. No sooner was he in Fraser's arms when the Mountie's lips were pressing into his, kissing him over and over again. Ray finally pulled away for air and heard Fraser whisper. "I need you so badly, Ray. I want to taste you and I have to have you." and then those lips were on him, on his cock licking and sucking and Ray could only surrender his body to his lover.

* * *

The three victims, Stella, Fraser and Ray gathered in the interrogation room going over statements, testimonies and witnesses making sure that no stone was left unturned. Huey and Dewey joined them as soon as they could. All of them worked well into the night until Ray felt that they had an airtight case with no room for errors of any kind. That night Ray slept straight through too tired even for sex so Fraser let him sleep. The next day was spent doing pretty much the same as yesterday, going through details, recounts and particulars of each rape over and over combing through every detail with a fine tooth comb.

Ray was restless that night so Fraser didn't push him. He just held him and kept reassuring him that they would prevail. 

* * *

Court date and Ray sat up front with Fraser by his side listening to testimony after testimony reliving his nightmare over and over again with each victim that testified. Fraser held his hand tight and Stella noticed this several times and at one point she even asked him if he was all right.

Ray nodded and Fraser said nothing. Then right before the closing argument Ray leaned in and whispered to Stella behind her ear. "You have to nail the sonuvabitch. Stell . . . You have to do this." 

Stella turned and looked into those beautiful blues that she had always loved. They were up close and as beautiful as ever. She remembered how beautiful they used to look when Ray was in the throes of an orgasm and it made her blush so she turned away. She then froze when she heard him say. "He raped me too, Stell so you have ta nail that sicko!" 

Now she whirled around, with her mouth gaping wide open and she stared into those beautiful blues in total shock. 

Ray nodded and Fraser just sat there by him, holding his hand on his lap. 

Stella felt something break inside of her, probably her heart again and then she said. "For you Ray . . . I'll do my best." And she was up again, presenting her closing argument. 

* * *

Ray and Fraser waited on the top step of the courthouse as Stella talked to the opposing lawyer. She then hurried over to them and asked. "Well?"

Ray looked over at Fraser then he wrapped his arms around her waist, lifted her and whirled her around saying. "You were fantastic! . . . Life! . . . What more could we have asked for!" then he set her down and she giggled. 

Fraser extended a hand and she looked at him. She then shook his hand and said. "You do realize that you and I can never be friends because he is still my exhusband and I do care a lot for him." 

Fraser nodded and said. "I share your sentiments because I care for him deeply also but I want to thank you for helping Ray." 

She nodded and said. "Well, just so that you'll know, I did it for Ray." 

"Understood." Fraser nodded then turned to his lover and said. "Let's go home and celebrate, Ray." He then started down the steps. 

Ray smiled. He turned to Stella and thanked her again. 

Fraser called over his shoulder. "Ray?! Are you coming?" 

Ray hurried after him and said."I'm coming, Ben!" he then bounded down the steps catching the man from behind almost knocking him down. 

Fraser looked over at him and said. "Will you behave?" Then he smiled. 

Ray smiled and threw him a kiss. He then said. "You know that you like it." He then removed Fraser's Stetson and plopped it on his own head. 

Stella watched as the two men horsed around and then watched as Ray draped an arm around the Mountie's shoulder and guided the man to the car. She noticed that Ray even opened the door for Fraser and this was a bit too much for her so she turned and walked away. 

* * *

"What's wrong, son?" Bob Fraser asked as he watched his son staring into the mirror.

Fraser turned around and said. "Does this shirt look all right to you? I don't look too . . . too, eager?" 

"Eager?" Asked the elderly Mountie somewhat confused. 

"Well . . . What I'm trying to ask is, does it look like I'm too . . . too, expectant?" 

"What are you talking about, Benton?" the elder Mountie asked. 

"Well . . . Ray went for his final checkup today and once the doctor gives him a clean bill of health we intend to . . . To . . . Ray and I are, um . . ." The Mountie's thumb made its way across his brow and then he looked away. 

"Oh! . . .Well . . . no, that shirt looks fine. You always did look good in blue flannel. So. . Tonight is the big night and the two of you will . . . er . . . unite in matrimony?" 

"What?" Fraser turned around to face him. 

"You know . . . Marriage?" Bob Fraser asked. 

"Marriage?! Wherever did you get that idea?" The Mountie was stunned. 

"Well, you just said that you and the yank intend to . . . " 

Just then they heard the front door slam and then Ray's voice saying. 

"Benton, honey, I'm home! God . . . I always wanted to say that! . . .HEY! I'm clean as a whistle and the sutures are healed Ben so get that beautiful ass ready cause as soon as I get outta these clothes, that sweet tight ass is mine! You kept asking for a fucking, Ben, so now get ready for me because I''m aiming to please and I'm really hard now!" 

Both, Fraser's turned and looked at each other and both blushed, their faces were now a dark crimson red. 

Ray peeked into the bathroom, smiled and said. "Hey . . . Love the blue flannel! That shirt just screams, fuck me!" then he ducked away. 

Bob Fraser stared at his son then said. "You were right . . . that shirt is way too provocative!" 

Fraser looked down to his shirt then up to his father and said. "Well, he likes it." 

"Ben?! . . .Will you hurry up?!" The voice came from the bedroom. 

"I'm coming, Ray! . ..goodbye dad." 

Bob Fraser nodded and said. "Well as long as you remember that you're a Mountie son and everything will work just fine." 

Fraser looked at him, frowned and then asked. "What is that supposed to mean?" 

Bob stared at him and then muttered. "Well. . .It's not supposed to mean anything but I just didn't know what else to say at this moment." 

Ray rushed into the bathroom, naked as a jaybird, grabbed Fraser by the collar, pulled him forward and mashed his lips to the Mountie tonguing the man deep. 

"Oh dear!" said Bob Fraser and left immediately. 

Mouths finally unglued from each other and Ray murmured against his lips. "Yer taking so damn long!" 

Fraser stripped quick then scooped Ray up sitting him on the counter. Lips plastered against each others then Ray wrapped his legs around Fraser's torso pressing his hard cock into the Mounties. 

Fraser then carried his lover to the bed with mouths still sealed to each other. 

He placed Ray down gently then sprawled himself over the smaller man's body. He then whispered. "You do know that I've been waiting for this day for a very long time?" 

Ray smiled and murmured. "I have been waiting too, Ben." 

"And, now you will be all mine and Corey is definitely out of this picture." 

"Corey? . . . Corey was in my past because you are most definitely the only one in my picture!" Ray moaned when Fraser grinded his hard cock against his, pushing in hard. 

"Oh, god, Ben . . . hurry up and make love ta me." 

Fraser smiled then before he kissed Ray, he said. "Making love to you will be my pleasure, Ray, it's what I've been waiting for!" and lips were on lips again. 

The end. 

* * *

End Violated by maria jackson:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
